


The Logical Response to Irrational Fears

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Ignoring a character saying "Stop" because other safewords are in place), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Is Into Kink, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, BDSM used to deal with anxiety, Body Image, Body Worship, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dom Logan Sanders, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Consensual Non-con, Paddling, Riding, Spanking, sub Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Virgil starts feeling anxious about his body. Logan helps him deal with it, in their special way.





	The Logical Response to Irrational Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with the awesome [blazingstarininkyblackness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstarininkyblackness) over on Discord. We came up with an AU where Logan/Virgil and Patton/Roman are both established D/s relationships, who struggle to adapt to each other's styles of play when they become a foursome. One thing led to another, and this fic happened! It only deals with the analogical side of things, but let me know if you like it and I might turn it into a series. 😄

It's a peaceful day. Logan is reading a book, only half-aware of the conversation going on around him.

“… and I was going to buy myself some new swimming trunks as well before summer comes – Virgil, did you say you need a pair? What size are you? I can pick some up while I'm there.”

“Don't worry about it, Pat. I'll get some next week.”

“You sure? Okay honey, see you later!”

Logan turns his face up for the obligatory kiss on the cheek as Patton leaves, the living room settling into a companionable silence.

Or is it?

It's about five minutes later that Logan realises something is wrong. It's not much – nothing that most people would notice – but Virgil is fidgety where he sits on the sofa opposite. When Logan looks up, he sees Virgil is biting his lip, a sure sign that he's feeling anxious about something.

“Is something wrong, Virgil?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Virgil huffs, hunching his shoulders.

“Virgil…” Logan says warningly, setting the book aside and getting to his feet.

“I’m fine, back off!”

“Knees, now.” Logan's voice is as cold and hard as steel.

“Leave me alone Logan, I don't want to deal with this right now, I –”

Logan grabs his wrists, hard.

“I said, _knees_.”

Virgil drops to his knees.

“Count breaths,” Logan commands.

“Really, I don't have to –”

“That isn't counting.”

Virgil huffs, and takes a slow, deep breath. “One.” Another. “Two.”

At five, Logan speaks.

“You're speeding up, going too fast. Start again from one.”

This time, Virgil obeys without protest.

By the time Virgil reaches ten and Logan stops him, his posture has changed. His shoulders have dropped to a more relaxed position, and his eyes are a little glassy.

“Now, what bought this on?” Logan asks. “Stressed about work again?”

“No…”

“Then what was it?”

Virgil tenses up, fidgeting with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“… Don't wanna…”

Logan frowns.

“No secrets now. Unless things are a-okay?”

That's one of Virgil's safewords, a way to say that he wants to stop the scene and deal with the anxiety some other way.

Virgil shakes his head.

“I… need more, Lo, please…”

Logan grabs his hair, yanking him roughly to his feet, and Virgil yelps in pain. Logan twists one of Virgil's arms behind his back, and shoves him against the wall, pinning him there.

Virgil groans. This time, it doesn't sound pained.

“Tell me what upset you,” Logan breathes in his ear. “Let me take it apart for you. Can you do that?”

Virgil squirms a little, before blurting out. “It was me! It's – I – I saw this morning that I’ve put on weight, and I was worried that you wouldn't like it. That you'd think I was being fat, and lazy, and I’m ugly and not good enough for you –”

“Shh.” Logan cuts him off, just as Virgil's voice starts to hitch into a sob. “You think I don't like your body?”

Virgil shudders underneath him.

“I can do better, Lo, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to –”

“Silence.” Logan's voice doesn't leave room for argument. “I asked for confirmation, not excuses. Is your anxiety today focussed on my opinion of your body?”

“… Yes.”

Logan steps back suddenly, and Virgil sags against the wall, his legs weak.

“Upstairs,” Logan snaps. “I want you on the bed naked by the time I get up there.”

Virgil scrambles to obey, and Logan lets out a long, shaky breath. He feels bad about the situation, about Virgil doubting Logan's attraction to him, even though he knows that Virgil's body insecurities long predate their relationship. As much as he wishes he could fix all of Virgil's anxieties, some things never completely go away.

Ninety seconds later, Logan starts walking upstairs. He hears Virgil curse as he reaches the bedroom door, scrambling onto the bed just in time.

When Logan enters, Virgil is curled up on the bed, knees to his chest.

“Kneeling, hands behind your back,” Logan orders.

Virgil whimpers a little before obeying. He's shaking slightly, hunching forward like he's trying to hide his belly.

“What are you thinking?” Logan asks, curious.

“I – I’m sorry, I’ll exercise more, I’ll lose weight, but please, please don't punish me or hurt me for real or b-break up with me –”

“… and, quiet.” Logan presses a finger softly to Virgil's lips.

Logan is a little shaken – Virgil's anxiety has normally abated by this point, but in this context he can understand why it might be elevated. Still, he hates how irrational Virgil's thoughts can become.

“From now on,” he instructs, “no talking unless you're answering a direct question, or using your safewords. Be as concise as possible. Understood?”

“… Yes.”

Logan walks behind Virgil, opening a drawer and looking at their toy collection. Ah, yes…

He selects a rope, and methodically binds Virgil's arms together behind his back, making sure to leave enough slack to allow for bloodflow. Then –

“Virgil,” he says softly. “What do you weigh?”

Virgil stiffens.

“I don't –”

_Smack._

Virgil flinches forwards as the paddle makes contact with his ass. He nearly overbalances, but catches himself just in time.

“Every time you tell me a lie, or fail to answer, you get a hit,” Logan explains. “Now, try again: what do you weigh?”

Virgil's shoulders sag.

“193 pounds,” he admits, in a voice that's full of sorrow.

Logan can't calculate BMI in his head, but he knows the approximate healthy range for a man of Virgil's height and build. He's at the upper end but, as Logan already knew, a long way from being unhealthily overweight.

“Is your weight unhealthily high?” Logan asks.

Virgil hesitates.

“No,” he says. “But –” He hesitates, glances up at Logan, then shakes his head. _Good_. “No, it's not.”

“Correct,” Logan says. “Your current weight is entirely satisfactory.”

Virgil still looks unconvinced. Logan changes tactics.

“What would I do, if you gained an unhealthy amount of weight?”

Virgil trembles.

“Break up with me?”

_Smack_.

Logan hits harder this time, and Virgil lets out a choked-off breath. The noise is relief as much as it is pain.

“Try again,” Logan suggests.

“You'd punish me.” Virgil's voice is calmer this time, more certain.

_Smack_.

“Hey! What was that –?”

_Smack_.

“Wrong, again,” Logan declares. “I wouldn't punish you. What would I do?”

Virgil spends a few seconds thinking, and then shakes his head.

“I don't know,” he admits.

Well, Logan isn't going to punish him for that, even if it does break his heart.

“I would _talk_ to you,” Logan answers. “I would try to help you solve the problem, or problems, at the root of your unhealthy habits. But I would not hurt you, or punish you, unless we agreed that it would help you. Understood?”

“… Yes.”

“Tell me something you like about your body.”

“I – what?”

_Smack_.

Virgil winces. Despite his emotional distress, his body is starting to react to the familiar sting of the paddle, and he aches to be touched. He casts his mind around, searching for a good answer.

“My hair!” he says.

“What do you like about it?” Logan asks.

“I like when I dye it. It makes me feel badass.”

Logan chuckles, and runs a hand through Virgil's hair, nice and slow. Virgil lets out a stuttering breath as Logan starts slowly massaging his scalp, fingernails scratching soft and slow.

“Give me another,” Logan encourages. “What else do you like about yourself?”

“… Like my skin,” Virgil says, sounding a little hazy. “Like how pale it is. It's very Goth.” Logan strokes his hands across Virgil's shoulders and down his chest.

“And I like…” Virgil blushes. “Like how it bruises, how easily it marks for you.”

Logan gives him a soft spank on the ass for that, just with his hand, and Virgil lets out a little moan.

“This is about you, not me,” Logan tells him, circling to stand in front of Virgil. “But since you did answer… do you want some bruises now?”

“_Yes_,” Virgil whines, and Logan's teeth graze across the tender flesh of his throat, leaving him moaning wordlessly in pleasure.

“One more thing,” Logan says encouragingly. “One more part of yourself that you like.”

Virgil casts about, trying to think of something. His face? Ugh. His figure? Definitely not. Muscles? Nonexistent. Ass is too bony, cock is too short, fingernails are bitten to hell…

Eventually, Virgil shakes his head.

“I can't,” he says. “There isn't anything.”

Logan sighs. He sounds disappointed.

“Okay,” he says. “This is going to be five hits. Count them for me.”

Virgil counts out loud, each hit of the paddle dragging him further into his headspace, further away from this trainwreck of a situation. Logan doesn't go gentle, and Virgil is breathy and desperate by the end of it, his cock now painfully hard, his ass throbbing red-hot from the spanking.

Logan puts the paddle down, and rubs his hands over Virgil's ass. He lets his nails catch a little, and Virgil lets out a pained hiss of breath.

“Your ass is a work of art,” Logan says softly. “It is truly beautiful. Not just when I have it like this, cherry red and sensitive –” another scratch, and Virgil whimpers a little – “but all the time. When you wore those purple jeans the other day, I could hardly keep from staring. You bent down to pick something up, and I wanted to pin you against the wall right there in the supermarket.”

Virgil gasps, but he knows he isn't allowed to speak. Logan moves in front of him, and slowly pushes him down until he's lying flat on the bed. Logan kneels over his legs, hands resting on Virgil's belly, and he wants to squirm and look away but Logan's eyes on him keep him paralysed.

“Your stomach looks amazing lately,” Logan says, gently massaging Virgil's belly pouch. “I know you've been eating a lot of Patton's baking, and it doesn't surprise me that you've put on weight. You look more comfortable, happier, now that you have more people to love you. Your body reflects how you live, and there is nothing unattractive about the joy I’ve seen in you these past few months.”

Virgil's breath hitches in his throat, heat prickling at his eyes. Then Logan reaches over him, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, and his heartrate picks up.

“And your cock… god, it feels so good in my hand. It fits perfectly, don't you think? I could sit here all day, jacking you off nice and slow, just watching the way your cock reacts to my touch so easily. Would you like that?”

Virgil gasps at him, struggling to remember how to speak.

“Whatever you want,” he answers. “_Please_, just –”

Logan moves away suddenly, and Virgil's words trail off into a whine.

“Patience.” Logan smirks. “You said I should do whatever I want to you, and for that, I’m wearing too many clothes.”

Virgil moans, his hips bucking up off the bed despite there being nothing for him to find friction on. Logan teases him, taking his time undressing and watching Virgil, bound and writhing, moaning wordlessly.

“Your cock feels so good in my hand,” Logan says, taking hold of it again as he straddles Virgil, now completely naked. “But it feels even better inside me.”

Then he sinks down on Virgil's cock in one swift motion, and Virgil's eyes roll back in pleasure. Logan starts riding him, one hand on his own cock, the other holding Virgil's hips down against the bed, his ass stinging with every motion against the sheets. Logan sets a tortuously slow pace, and Virgil is groaning constantly at the onslaught of sensations.

“You are so beautiful,” Logan says, his voice low and hypnotic. “The way you move, the sounds you make. I am so lucky to have someone as beautiful as you in my life, to get to be able to touch you and make you feel good.”

Virgil gasps as Logan leans down and nips against his collarbone.

“_Please,_” he begs. “Please, please, Lo, please –”

“You want more?” Logan asks. “That's easy. I just need one thing from you.”

“_Anything_, _please_ –”

“Tell me that you're beautiful.”

“I – I –” Virgil stutters. “I’m beautiful?”

“You are,” Logan repeats back. “_Again_.”

“I’m beautiful,” Virgil repeats, his cheeks burning at the phrase.

“Keep going.”

“I’m beautiful, I’m beautiful, I’m beautiful, I – ah!”

Logan picks up the pace considerably, working himself up and down on Virgil's cock with furious speed and a dark look in his eyes. He releases Virgil's hips, and they stutter upward, thrusting deeper into Logan with irregular rhythm. Logan instead grips onto Virgil's shoulder, his thumb pressing ruthlessly against the bruise he left earlier, tantalisingly close to Virgil's windpipe.

“I’m beautiful,” Virgil stammers out. “I’m b-beautiful.”

He isn't sure what hits him first, the orgasm or the tears. He starts to spill inside of Logan with a whimper, and all of a sudden he is crying, his face hot and wet. A few seconds later, he feels a spurt of come against his stomach as Logan follows him over the edge.

“You're gorgeous. So beautiful for me, love.”

Everything goes kinda hazy for a minute. The next thing Virgil is aware of, Logan has climbed off him, and is rolling him onto his side to untie his arms.

“How are they feeling?” Logan asks. “Any numbness at all?”

“Bit tingly,” Virgil answers, blearily. “'s okay though.”

He's still crying a little. He sniffs, and Logan hands him a tissue.

They don't say anything for a while. They'll debrief later, or maybe tomorrow, when they've both had a little time to think. For now, Logan just lies close beside Virgil, and makes him drink water and eat a granola bar. Soon, they'll go take a shower together, then sit together and watch something they've seen before on Netflix.

This won't be the last time Virgil gets insecure. But for now, Logan is wiping his tears dry, and he looks down at his stomach, softly rounded and streaked with Logan's come, and he feels…

He feels _beautiful_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on Discord and watch me invent yet more AUs in real time: <https://discord.gg/YsEQWwa>


End file.
